My Dumb Teacher
by TeriyakiMaki
Summary: Lovino Vargas would've never expected how much his life would change when he met Antonio Carriedo, a happy-go-lucky Spaniard, who much to his surprise is actually his new homeroom teacher at school! Will Lovino be able to cope with these new feelings? Not to mention with the help of Antonio? Or should he say, Mr. Carriedo...? AU. TeacherXstudent. M for language and future smut.
1. Chapter 1

"Ve~ Lovi, hurry! We're going to be late for school!" Feliciano whines at me as I take my time pulling on my tie for the stupid school uniforms we all have to wear. "I'm coming I'm coming Feli! Just wait for me at the door!" I don't hear another retort, which is a good sign because that means he's obeyed.

Once I'm sure Feliciano is out of the house I let out a heavy sigh. In truth, I really really, REALLY, do not want to go to school today. Considering today is the first day of the second semester, I know I should be happy to be going back like some kids are (And by some kids I mean Feliciano). I mean, you get to see your friends again (not that I even have many friends), you're getting back from Christmas vacation, it's a new year, and it's the second semester meaning school will be over soon._  
_

However many pros there are to a second semester of school, I just see the whole thing as a big con, but with Feliciano, who is my little brother, I don't think skipping out on school is something I'll ever be able to do.

I walk outside to meet my brother so we can walk to school. These walks are actually my favorite part of the day, probably even one of the only things beside Feliciano that drives me into getting up to go, walks are pretty much the most blissful peace I'll ever get, it allows me to think. Sure Feli will blab about his day or unimportant matters like pasta or whatever, but thankfully due to my many years living with him I now have the ability to tune him out, and most of the time he doesn't even notice because he's so caught up in his babble. So the beginning and the end of the day are and have always been the parts of the day I'll always look forward to.

"Lovi! Look who's decided to walk with us today!" Crap. "Bounjour, mon amour!" Says my unpleasant surprise. " What the hell do you want you escargo-sucking bastard? And what did you do to Feli!?" I sneer making sure to narrow my eyes. "Ve~ Lovi stop it! Don't be mean to big brother Francis!" Feli pouts stepping inbetween me and the french bastard, "And he hasn't done anything!" "Oui! I would never harm little Feli in any way." Francis grins as he rests a hand on Feliciano's shoulder.

That bastard! He dares to lay a hand on my fratello!?

"Bastard! Don't you even touch Feli!" I growl making Feliciano even more defensive. "Ve~ Francis hasn't done anything wrong! All he wants is to walk with us..." "Walk with us my butt! All he wants is to molest us!" Damn it! If Feli wants to be molested, let him be molested! "Veh~ Wait! Where are you going fratello?" Feliciano calls as I begin to storm away without him.

I swear, sometimes Feliciano just doesn't know how to choose the right people to hang out with! He just doesn't have any common sense what-so-ever in anyway po- Wait, where am I?

Crap! I'm lost! It's all because of that french bastard getting me angry to send me on a rampage! What am I going to do now that I'm lost?

I pull out my phone to call Feliciano hoping he'll be able come and find me.

_The number you have called is out of service. Please dial and call again._

Damn, no signal, just my luck._  
_

I look around at my surroundings and notice I'm on some kind of old gravel trail near a clover meadow on the left, and an oak wood on my right. "This is actually kind of nice..." I think out loud as I sit on a clear patch of the meadow. A sweet smell engulfs my senses and pushes me without much need for convincing to close my eyes and soak in this sudden serenity. The sweet scent of honey suckle and oak... A cool breeze's ginger embrace... I think this is something I could get used to... Hell, maybe I'll just skip out on school today and- *_crack* _ "S-Sorry! Didn't mean to wake you!"

Alright, who the hell just interrupted my bliss?

I turn my head to see who damn bastard was who interrupted my peace just by the snap of a twig. "Sorry!" He says again.

Light sun-kissed skin, bright emerald green eyes that could bring emeralds themselves to shame, messy chestnut brown hair that has curls that bounce at every movement. "Hello?" I blush and my heart quickens in embarrassment once I realize I hadn't responded even once to any of his questions. "W-Who the hell are you?" Damn it I stuttered!

He smiles and steps closer to me holding out a hand to me in greeting "Antonio! But you can call me Toni~" I narrow my eyes at his cheerful attitude, "What a stupid name, I'll call you Antonio thank you very much." I try my best to tinge my words with as much hostility as I can gather once I turn my head ignoring the outstretched hand. "Okay!" He keeps that stupid smile glued to his face. Damn, my attitude didn't phase him. "What's your name?" Antonio tilts his head in natural curiosity causing his curls to bounce slightly. Crap, those curls...

"Lovino Vargas, not that you need to even know bastard." I continue cooly looking back at him to see his reaction. Still, that freaking smile doesn't falter. "You have a beautiful name!" He blinks in awe, "I think I'll call you Lovi~ Isn't that so cute?" I feel my own cheeks begin to heat up at the comment. "S-Shut up! And don't call me Lovi!" I blush even harder at my outburst and the fact that he just keeps on giggling.

"So Lovi, I see by your uniform that you attend the local high school, I go there too!" Antonio flashes me that bright smile of his that never fails to make my stomach churn. "Why the hell are you telling me this? And don't call me Lovi!"

Antonio giggles and runs a hand through his messy hair, "Just thought it'd be intresting! We can even walk to school together!" His eyes sparkle with enthusiasm at the idea.

I give him a simple scoff trying to play it off as if I don't really care, "Whatever floats your boat, bastard."

A little beeping begins to set off startling us both. Antonio fiddles for a while with his wrist watch til the beeping stops. "Well, I think we should get going, we're going to be late if we don't hurry!" He stands up with me following in suite.

Crap, I really didn't want to go to school today, but I guess now I have to or else Antonio will probably go off and blab to the teachers that I skipped. "Alright alright, let's go" I stand up and begin to follow him, considering he's the only person around right now and actually knows where he's going. I suppose I could stick around him _for_ _now._

* * *

"Ve~ Fratello where were you!" Felicano cries as he wraps his arms around me in a hug. "Feli! Let me the hell go!" I curse managing to pry myself out of his embrace as we sit in class waiting for homeroom to start, "I just got lost is all, but I'm here now so don't cry like a freaking baby." I huff and notice a small smile pull on Feli's lips. "Ve~ I'm not a baby! But I'm still glad you're safe~"

Antonio and I had parted ways once we arrived at school earlier, he said something about having to speak with the school principal or something, I'm guessing cause he's a new student and all.

I snort and look around the room. It's strange, where's our teacher? Not that I care, it's just unusual because he usually likes to get here early, and it's already 10 minutes past the bell.

"Hello students!" The vice principle walks into the room grabbing the attention of a few of us, "I'm sorry to inform you that your old homeroom teacher has received a job offer at another school and no longer works here. So I'd like to introduce you to your new teacher! Come in !" And as if on cue, our new teacher walks in and I look up to see.

"Hello! From this day forward I'll be your new homeroom teacher!" What. The. Hell.

I can feel my eyes as they stretch almost as wide- no, my eyes do stretch as wide as dinner plates, "W-Wha-?" " Ve? Lovi what's wrong?" Feliciano looks at me worriedly noticing my obvious (even for Feli to notice) surprise.

I look up and lock a gaze with as he sends me a cheerful and eccentric wave, "Hey Lovi!"

I can't seem to believe damn Antonio is my new teacher...

* * *

**And there is the first chapter! :D I hope you liked it! I really love Spamano, so I think I'm really going to enjoy writing this story. I'll make sure to try and write at least one or two chapters a week. The next chapter will probably come out tomorrow since I'm so excited for this story :3 I promise there will be smexy moments towards the end!**

**~Key~**

**Fratello-Brother**

**Bonjour-Hello**

**Mon amour-My love**

**Lovino Vargas- Romano**

**Feliciano Vargas- Italy**

**Francis Bonnetfoy-France**

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo-Spain**


	2. Chapter 2

**Moshi moshi!**** :3 Gosh I'm so excited for this story x3 I was really excited when I wrote this chapter, and I'm really hoping you're just as excited for this story! By the way, sorry if this chapter took a while. I've just been so busy with homework, band, and UIL practice. Oh! By the way, on Saturday I'll be going on a trip to a playoff game with our high school marching band (Which I'm really uber excited about! ;3), so I won't be able to post again til Sunday or later. Thank you! :3**

**~( *-* )~ **I don't own Hetalia** ~( *-* )~**

* * *

Anticipation. Burning, gaining, anticipation.

I sit in class staring at the clock, then at Antonio, then at the clock again, and so on and so on. Anto- er- Mr. Carriedo had stopped their lesson on Physics early so the class could have at least 10 minutes worth of free time before school ends.

Gosh I wish this school day would hurry up and end! I need to speak to Antoni- crap! I mean Mr. Carriedo.

The bell rings signaling our leave. " Ve~ Lovi, c'mon let's go~" Feliciano looks at me as he stands up and begins gathering his things. "N-No, I have to stay behind a bit for today, you go without me, okay?" Feliciano looks at again and pouts at my words, but to my appreciation presses on no more and trudges out of the room.

One by one students pour out of the room, leaving only Mr. Carriedo and I in the room. He looks up at me in surprise once he notices that I'm still in the classroom, "Yes Lovi? What can I do for you?" "Don't call me Lovi damn it! Now would you mind explaining things to me?!" Antoni- crap! Whatever! Antonio shoots me a confused look as if I had just asked him what the secret of the universe was. I face palm myself at his stupidity before putting him out of his daze, "Why the hell did you tell me you were a freaking student when in reality you're a freaking teacher you bastard!? I thought it was strange that you weren't wearing the uniform, but I just figured you didn't have it yet because you were a new student! Explain!"

Antonio simply giggles at my furiousity and stands up, "Now now Lovi, first of all, when did I ever say I was a student? I did tell you I went to the same school as you." "I-I-!" D-Damn it! It's true he never gave me any specifics, but still...

"W-Well anyways! You should have told me you bastard!" I feel a blush spread across my cheeks as I cross my arms. Antonio smiles at me again and I raise an eyebrow at him in confusion, "What?"

"Nothing! It's just you're so cute when you blush! You remind me of a tomato actually!" He cooes at me, moving from behind his desk to the front.

By the looks of Antonio's face I can tell I'm blushing even redder at his comments, "A-A tomato?" I look down at my feet hoping to distract myself. "Yes, you're like a red tomato, which is so adorable!~" Antonio takes a step closer as he entangles his index finger in the lone hair curl that sticks out stubbornly on top of my head.

Oh hell no.

As Antonio continues to ignorantly intertwine his finger with my curl, making me let out an unauthorised squeak and grow dizzy. "Eh!? Lovi are you okay?" He says as he hurriedly pulls his hand away and sits me on a chair. "S-Sh-Shut u-" I try to reply but utterly fail from my... well... er-erogenous zone..."Lovi? Er- Do need me to walk you home? Seeing that you're clearly not in the state to do it on your own..." Antonio awkwardly stratches the back of his head. "Hell no ba-..." I fail again at trying to reply. He smiles and I feel my eyelids grow heavy, "I'll take that as a yes! "

Damn I'm so embarrassed. Antonio had to walk me home and the entire time I was still in my freaking daze while he practically chatted my damn ear off. And to make matters worse, I'd been too dazed to even help Antonio figure out where to go (not that I myself even knew), so that just left the bastard clueless and carrying both our lazy arses around looking for my house for hours. If it hadn't been for the sign on the mailbox Feli made near the entrance of our home that says "VARGAS", then I'm afraid we would've been searching longer than we already were with no clue _what-so-ever _where the hell we were.

Before I even can get the chance to knock at the front door, Feliciano opens the door and pulls me into an embrace. "Ve~ Fratello you're back!" Feliciano pulls me inside shutting the door, "Are you hungry? I made pasta!" He sits me down in one of the chairs near our kitchen table and serves me a plate of pasta. "So where have you been Lovi? I've been worried sick!" Feli sits down across from me to enjoy his own meal. I shrug and begin to spin my fork in my pasta, which reminds me of how Antonio spun my curl with his finger- wait! Shut up mind! Shut up and stop thinking like that! "I got lost, but I'm back now."

Feli nods as he takes a bite of his pasta, "Okay..." He looks up again, "So how do you feel about our new homeroom teacher Mr. Carriedo?" I nearly spit my freaking mouthful of pasta all over the place in surprise, "W-What the hell do you mean?!" Damn it! What the hell does he think?! It's not like there is anything between Antonio and I!

"Wha!? Why are you getting angry? I just asked what you thought of the new teacher..." "Who cares what I think!" I blush and run upstairs.

As I make it into my room I hear Feli calling from downstairs, "Waitttttt! Lovi what did I say?"

I make sure to lock the door behind me and plop face flat on my bed, "Damn it!" I curse out loud and turn in my side. That freaking Spainish-bastard! He's messing with my head! Before that bastard came along I was perfectly fine! Ughhh, what the hell am I going to do...

Crap I'm tired.

I guess I'll just take a nap, yeah, that'll help clear my head.

So I lazily roll over and switch off the lamp on my nightstand and begin to drift off to sleep... Damn I hope tomorrow will be a better day...

_I fall back onto the cold hard surface of his desk, a little worried actually if any will students walk into the classroom and_ see_ us, my breath becoming heavier between each kiss, "An-Antonio. .." Antonio flutters his eyes open half-lidded, allowing me to search deeper than before into them. I see passion, idealism, lust... Temptation overcomes us once again when he pushes me flat on the desk and presses his soft lips straight onto mine. I let out a small moan when I feel his lips trail away on my jaw, down my neck and across my collar bone, only persisting him to make the kisses more powerful. I shuffle my head in the crook of his neck as he slips off the sweater of my uniform and plays with the buttons on my under shirt. I tangle my fingers into his curly chestnut hair needily. Antonio pulls away from my collar and I can feel his warm breath against my skin, "I love you Lovi..." My heavy eyes widen I'm surprise at his words, but my response already takes its toll before I can even authorise it, "Antonio , I-"_

"BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP." Huh? My alarm clock? What the- What the hell happened to my dre- Oh crap. Oh crap oh crap oh crap. I'm having freaking dreams of that bastard now? Gosh this even worse than I thought. I'm having freaking _sensual dreams, _of that bastard now.

I quickly run downstairs without bothering to change considering I had fallen asleep in my uniform the day before. Feli isn't here... That probably means he left already and- oh wait here's a note.

_Buongiorno fratello! Did you have a good sleep? In case you're wondering, Luddy came by and is giving me a ride to school, so you'll have to walk without me today. ( T^T ) Maybe after school! Arrivederci! Ti amo! -Love, Feliciano \( ^o^ )/_

Damn that potato sucking bastard, taking my Feli away. Looks like I'm walking alone today.

So I decide to call a taxi instead and arrive at school earlier than I would like, but oh well. I get out of the taxi once I arrive at school only to be greeted by one of my friends.

"Good morning Lovino!" My friend Emma smiles as she walks over to the cab to greet me. "Morning Emma." I meet her halfway and begin to walk alongside her to the school entrance.

Our school isn't very big, nor is it very small. I guess you could just say it's stately. I've even noticed that this school ironically consists of students from almost EVERY country. Strange isn't it? Maybe this is just one of those _odd _coincidental schools. Even Emma is from a different country! She's from Belguim!

"So how's it going? Anything new?" Emma adjusts her green headband once she stops for a moment and carries her school bag under her arm. "Same old crap, same old crap, what's about you? What's new in the life of Emma?" I wave my free left hand in the air as if it's nothing.

Emma shrugs with a nonchalant tinge, "Nothing much... But I am really excited for our upcoming field trip!" I raise an eyebrow questionably, a field trip? Since when? "We're having a field trip?" "Yeah! We had a majority vote yesterday during the student council meeting!" She beams and clasps her hands together, "We've decided that as a reward for the students of our school, that we'll hold a 3 day field trip to a ski resort! Doesn't that sound so fun?"

I roll my eyes and make my way to a nearby juice machine and insert a dollar in and debate on which juice to purchase. Hm. Decisions, decisions...

What was I talking about? Oh yeah, the field trip.

"Sounds freaking fantastic." My orange juice pops out the machine just as I respond to Emma. Right, I can't believe I almost forgot Emma was the vice president of the student council. So I guess it isn't really too surprising to hear she proposed and ratified a school field trip.

In the corner of my eye I see her pouting, "Lovino! Show more excitement~ It'll be really really fun! I promise!" She takes me by the shoulders and narrows her eyes at me with a steadfast look to them. "Sure it will" I deadpan hoping to get her to drop this topic.

"Ughhh, fine Lovino, I won't talk about it anymore," Yessss, "but I will however, ask you this. So how's that new homeroom teacher?" Damnnnn. "W-What!? Why the hell are you even asking!" Crap! I can already feel a blush coming on! "H-He's just some stupid bastard just like the last teacher!" Emma looks at me curiously with a tilt of her head and thoughtfully taps her pursed lips with an index finger, "Eh? But Lovino, you think everybody's a bastard, and I've heard from so many already that Mr. Carriedo's a pretty cool and laid-back teacher." "W-Well of everyone is going to say that! They're all bastar-!" "_Eh? You don't think I'm cool Lovi~?"_

"A-Antonio!?" My eyes blink up to only to see Antonio standing before me, hands in pockets and "briefcase" replaced by a satchel slung over his back. Gosh he looks so enthusiastic. Almost like in my dream when he kissed me and gazed into my eyes and- wait, what am I saying!? Shut up inner me!

I notice Emma scratch the crown of her head in a confused manner, "Antonio?" "Sppp! Lovi!" I focus my attention back to the Spaniard whispering to me with a hand barricading one side of his mouth, "I'd prefer you didn't call me by my first name in front of other students...!" Those lips... Damn, I'd kill if I could just kiss h-

Antonio whispers again to me, waving a hand slightly in front of my face, "Lovi? Hello? Snap out of it!"

"I-I-!" Again, shut up inner me! "C'mon Lovi! Class is about to start!" Antonio smiles and takes my hand (making me blush no less) and begins running along side me.

I get a feeling today is going to be a very tough day...

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so short ( _ ) This chapter was originally meant to be a full one, but I can not stress my busy schedule enough, so instead this chapter has been split into two... I'll try to have the next part (which should be event filled~) sometime next week. I've got to go now so I can wake up early to finish the rest of my homework!Goodnight!~ ( ^J^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Moshi moshi! I'm back and let me say, I had so much fun at Saturday's football game! :D Our school band went on a 3-4 hour trip (I play the clarinet by the way) on a charter bus(It was an awesome bus with TV's and everything) out of town to play at a playoff football game and we even played and danced during half-time! ( ^.^ ) Although it was freezing under 20 degrees ( ._. ) We were so cold and the hand warmers did not help one bit! At least we won 33-7 :3 The way back home was amazing too. We stopped at a nearby mall and ate dinner at the food court (I had Chinese-aru!) and if we finished eating early our band directors let us walk around the mall to shop if we wanted :D I bought a Hetalia bracelet from Hot Topic! :3**

**Agh, that's enough of my blabbing. Sorry, I just HAD to talk about it! It was so fun! Now I know you could really care less so I'll just get to the point and post this chapter xD Bye!**

**~( *-* )~ **I don't own Hetalia** ~( *-* )~**

* * *

"Wait! Bastard! Let me go!" I squirm in Antonio's grip and eventually find my wrist free from his hand.

Antonio stops once we reach his classroom then turns around wagging a finger in my face, "Now Lovi~ That is why you don't call me by my first name at school! Other students and teachers will jump to conclusions." He scolds with a somewhat nonchalant(?) smile.

I raise an eyebrow at him in confusion, "Jump to conclusions?"

Antonio reddens slightly and shifts a little uncomfortably. I swear this the first time I've ever seen him look this way! It's actually kind of endearing- damn, what the hell am I saying! Shut upppppp meeeee! "Er- Nothing!" He quickly fastens that same old carefree smile back on his face, "C'mon Lovi let's get inside!"

So I shrug and simply follow in after him and sit. A few moments later a couple of students arrive, then some more and more until finally about the entire class is here entirely.

"Okay class!" Antonio claps his hands together intentionally gaining the attention of all the students, "I have a special announcement!" He then pulls out a big box of what I think are tourist pamphlets and passes them out to each and every one of us.

Once I receive my pamphlet I curiously begin to flip through it and see that it's on the special ski resort Emma told me about. Damn, I _really _do not want to on this trip.

I glance over at Feliciano who is seated besides to rant about it when he beats me to conversation, "Ve! Fratello!~ This looks so fun!~" His eyes sparkle with enthusiasm as he skims happily through his own pamphlet.

Ughh, even Feliciano is excited about this damn trip.

I sigh and lean back in my chair and apathetically listen to Antonio's speech.

"The student council has graciouslly decided to reward you all for your hard efforts and send the entire 11th grade on a 3 day trip to a ski resort!" The class cheers. "Now I know this may be a little sudden, but the trip takes place this coming Saturday. And I hope you all see to turning in the permission slips; which by the way are stapled to the back of your pamphlets; before then. Once I receive your permission slips, you are authorised to join on this fun trip and I expect you to meet in the gymnasium at exactly 8:00 am to load the bus! Any questions?" Antonio beams scanning the room for raised hands.

"Hai," Feliciano's weird chinese, japanese or whatever the hell he is asian friend raises his hand politely. "Yes Kiku?" Antonio smiles facing Kiku's direction. "how much money do you suggest we bring? Also, will there be chaperones attending?"

The tomato-bastard quickly flips through his teachers guide for the trip and keeps his eyes glued to it as he answers, "Ah, yes! Well, considering there is absolutely no attendance fee for the trip, I'd say for you to bring whatever amount of money you wish for souvenirs or anything else you might want there. As for chaperones, every 11th grade homeroom teacher is permitted to accompany their class to the resort as a part of the guardian and chaperone staff, and there are some parent volunteers as well. Did I cover everything you were unsure about Kiku?"

Kiku nods, "Hai, arigato Carriedo-sensei."

"Alright, anyone else have any questions for me?" Antonio looks around again but no hands fly up. "Okay then~ Now moving on to our lesson. Today we'll be going over your notes we took yesterday for the physics test we have tomorrow."

A few days later, our school becomes more riled up than usual in preperation for the trip. Hell, even Antonio is more jumpy than his usual self. He's been so worked up over preparing for that stupid trip he hasn't given me a single time of day! Only when I'm early for class before everyone else will he greet me, but then he just goes right back to working out time and event schedules on his computer! How rude is that!

N-Not that I c-care that he's neglecting me or anything... Dammit, s-shut up!

I sigh in exasperation at the thought and focus my attention back on Antonio who is currently giving another announcement about the trip.

"So as you know, today was the last day to turn in your permission slip for the trip tomorrow if you hadn't already. For those who have turned in their slips _will _be going, and I will announce their names right now." He clears his throat, "Natalya Alfroskaya, Eduard von Bock, Lukas Bondevik, Irunya Churnenko, Mathias Densen," Oh crap, BOTH Mathias and Lukas are going? I feel bad for the people going who are going to witness their famous fuck-fits. Antonio continues with the list, "Elizabeta Héderváry, Kiku Honda, Alfred Jones, Feliks Lukasiewicz, Berwald Oxenstierna, Feliciano Vargas, Lovino Vargas, Matthew Williams, Mei Xiao, and Vash Zwingli. Those are the people attending tomorrow's trip!" Antonio beams with obvious excitement.

Wait, did he just say_Lovino Vargas? _Surely he has the wrong Lovino. I never even turned in a permission slip!

I quickly turn to face Feliciano to see if he shares my surprise, but all he's doing is looking away with a guilty yet manipulative gleam in his eyes. "I-I had nonno sign _both_ of our permission slips and fax them to Mr. Carriedo..." He says quietly without looking at me. "You did what!?" I demand with frustrasion coating my every word.

Dammit! Feliciano fucking _knew _I didn't want to go on this trip!

I cup my face in my hands and let out an irritated groan. It's too late to back out now, because I just know Feliciano will just end up convincing me anyways with those freaking puppy dog eyes of his.

Warily and apathetically I lift my head slightly at Antonio, who eventually meets my gaze and offers a cheerful smile which as always, make a light pink spread across my cheeks.

Damn. Why does everything have to happen to me?

**Soooooo, that was chapter 3! Sorry it was so short, I just felt a little rushed when writing it because I was really hoping to post it before Thanksgiving because I'm going camping tomorrow for the holiday, and there of course won't be any WiFi networks around for me to wear out. Also this chapter was more of an informative one explaining the school trip to the ski resort and what not rather than an event filled chapter. ( *-* ) I'll make it up I promise! The next chapter should be longer because that's when things begin to grow a little between Antonio and Lovino~ It'll start getting fluffier, so that means pretty soon the long awaited Spamano will be delivered! \( ^.^ )/ Yay!**

**Okay, time for me to go before I knock out from fatigue. Goodnight! And I hope you all have a happy Thanksgiving! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay students! Time to load the buses!" Our principle shouts through a megaphone, ushering both students and 11th grade teachers out of the school outside.

"Ve~ Hurry fratello! If you don't hurry we won't be able to sit together on the bus!" Feliciano prods me softly on the shoulder before scurrying off to our homeroom's individual bus. "Don't worry don't worry dammit! I'll make it!" I grunt in frustrasion as I messily gather my bags in my arms trying to go as fast as possible.

Once I FINALLY manage to sling a few bags over my shoulder and begin sprinting towards the bus only to find that Feliciano had already been scheduled to sit with his damn asian friend Kiki or Kiko or Kiku or whatever the hell his name is. "Ve~ Sorry Lovi! You were too late so Mr. Carriedo had already seated me and Kiku together..." Feliciano pouts and gives my arm a hug. "Ugh, whatever, I'll just sit by myself." I furrow my eyebrows while shaking Feli off my arm.

I walk to the back of the bus, where most of the vacant seats are (a lot of the others students in my class supposedly prefer sitting in the front), and try to decide which seat will succeed most in keeping any of these bastards from messing with me. And don't think I'm a fucking loner or something just because I don't want to sit by anyone else, I just don't want to catch their Bastardchidis or Bastardstosis and become a bastard as well. I'll stay normal thank you very much.

After a few quick personal debates with myself, I finally decide on the seat in the very back, assuming since it's the furthest away from everybody which will probably let them know I really do not want to be bothered. So with as much exhaustion I can muster, I let out a heavy sigh of relief and sit down to enjoy th nice, roomy, and bastard-free space as Antonio begins doing attendence.

"Please raise your hand if you're here! Natalya- Eduard- Lukas- Alfred- Elizabeta- Vash- Mathias- Iryna- Feliciano- Lovino- Matthew- Kiku- Feliks- Mei" He grins once seeing that everybody is present, and finishes some last adjustments to the attendence papers before handing them to a chaperone.

Antonio looks around the bus- wait, now he's waving at me. Shit. He begins walking my way to the very back so he's standing directly besides my seat, "Hola Lovi!~ May I sit here with you?~" He hums in a somewhat sing-song way. "Tomato bastard, I'm sitting in the _very _back, do you think that means I want to be sat with?" I purse my lips slightly half-annoyed, and I'm just going to finally fucking say it, half-happy because he's actually wanting to sit with me. Antonio shrugs with nonchalance, "Who knows, maybe~" Damn he needs to learn a thing or two about sarcasm, "Besides, the other seats are full and I need to keep an eye on the other students." "But there are like, 4 empty seats left back here." I continue half-heartily. Antonio looks at me with a simple nod, "Do you want me to move Lovi?" "I-I- Shut up dammit!" I feel myself flush and watch as a smile spreads across his lips. Damn him and his fucking mind tricks or whatever! "Thanks Lovi!~" Antonio carefully puts his belongings away in the upper compartments before moving to stand beside my seat, "Can you pretty please scoot over one seat Lovi so I can sit dow- oof!" The bus starts with a jerk sending me back in my seat, and a soft, firm pair of lips crashing into mi- wait what!?

Oh my fucking- how did- what!? Did the bastard jus- Did that bastard just kiss me!?

W-What!? D-Dammit this bastard is kissing me! Why t-the hell d-does this freaking Spanish b-bastard have to be so fucking clumsy! T-This is m-my first damn kiss he's t-taking! Oh damn, oh crap... W-What if any of my classmates saw!? Oh fuck, what am I going to do!

His lips linger a bit, as if he too is trying to contemplate what the damn hell just happened and is in too much shock to make any action against it, and I can practically feel both of our faces heating up in embarrassment.

"S-Sorry Lovino!" Antonio stammers after finally pulling away, his face red chin to ears as he quickly and nervously sits down in the seat across and beside the walkway from mine. "F-Fu-!" Damn, I can't even cuss him out right now!

I decide to remain silence on my own behalf and watch out the corner of my eye as Antonio begins scolding Alfred and Mathias for their hold a mini paper ball war.

Fuck. Is it normal for my heart to be racing this fast? Dammit, if I die of a fucking heart attack it's all that bastard's fault! And is it normal for someone to feel this flushed- Wait. No. Is it normal for somebody's lips to be so soft? Damn, a person's lips can't be _that _soft... That warm- Wait! Shut up! I am definitely_not gay! _I'm straight dammit!

Ugh, I need to take a nap. It's fucking eight o' clock in the morning and I'm exhausted, so exhausted I'm getting delusional and starting to think I'm gay- which I'm not!

And who the hell made these seats? They're freaking uncomfortable!

So I take my bag and pull out my penguin glow-pillow pet Mr. Pabkinz (Shut up it's a manly name dammit!), about to take him in for a nice rest before I hear an amused giggle. "What's that Lovi?~" He leans on the arm of his seat, lightly resting his head on the palm of his hand. The bastard ALREADY got over what just happened?!

I feel myself blush and wrap my arms around Mr. Pabkinz sheepishly, "A-A pillow pet, what does it look like!" I furrow my brows and sneer, "Is there something wrong with that?"

He blinks a few times in confusion before catching the misunderstanding, "O-Oh no Lovi that's not what I meant! I just find it cute that you have a pillow pet..." He giggles again moving his hands to hold his knees. "S-Shut up! Lots of people own pillow pets, it's not uncommon or cute dammit!" Mr. Pabkinz soon finds a comfy spot stuffed between my head and my seat. Antonio simply chuckles as if to say 'Whatever you say Lovi!~!', and resumes to cheerfully humming as he gazes out the window.

Damn that bastard. No matter what I say to him, no matter how matter many times I curse him out, he just doesn't phase! N-Not that I want him to but... Fuck, it's just strange being paid attention to for once! Usually Feli is the one to gain all the attention, so why the hell is Antonio bothering with me? Damn all this thinking. I'm so fucking confused!

After countless minutes of thinking, I soon fell asleep out of exhaustion. But only to be waken about 15 fucking minutes after my nap. Shit it's Antonio. Why the hell is he trying to screw up my nap?

"STOP poking me dammit!" I lazily smack away Antonio's finger which he'd been using to poke me awake. He pouts slightly before beaming again and pointing out the window, "But Lovi! Look, it's snowing!~ We're almost there!"

My attention is soon pulled to the scenery outside the bus, snow lightly cascading, a clear sign we've gotten close to the ski resort.

Damn I hope I can avoid as much of this trip as possible.

* * *

**Ooh~ A kiss finally? x3**

**Sorry for the really short chapter! I've just been really busy lately, so I don't get a lot of time to work on this. But I guarantee in the next chapter Lovino and Antonio's relationship will progress! :3**

**Also, if you haven't noticed, I changed the rating on this story from T to M, because of future smut in later chapters... ;3 ((Spoiler: 1-2 chapters from now!)**

**Oh! By the way! I'm really happy because on Saturday my dad took me to an IMAX theatre to see The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug in 3D! :D It was SO good! Although the cliffhanger made me want to flip a table. Dx**

**Oh well...**

**That's that for this chapter! Bye! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Moshi moshi! I'm back with chapter 5 of My Dumb Teacher! Thank you for your kind reviews~ I know 9 doesn't seem like a lot to some people, but to me even just 1 review makes my heart swell with happiness~ Thank you for reviewing, favoriting, and following! It just makes my day and encourages me to write this!**

**Also, thank you Natsumek for your compliments! I'll make sure to add more characters in Lovi's life~ You actually gave me an idea on that subject which will appear in the next chapter or 2 chapters from now. :3**

**Daww! Thank you Erizabeth! Your review absolutely made my day and was so sweet!~ *Glomps* x3 **

**That is all for now, I hope all of your Winter breaks are going splendid! Arrivederci! :3**

* * *

I trudge after Feliciano drowsily, my luggage rolling after me as we head for our assigned room (Thankfully we had gotten assigned together since we're brothers and alphabetically our names are perfectly in order).

"Ve~ Fratello, what should we do first?" Feliciano beams once we reach our room, "There's so much to do! We can go on the ski lift, go ice skating, maybe visit some local shops and- ooh! We could even visit one of those cute little photography places and-" "Listen Feli, that sounds fun and all but to be frank, I'm exhausted. Go hang out with that weird asian bastard you're always with. I on the other hand, will relax and get the rest of my well deserved sleep. Okay?" I sigh and plop on the bed, already curling myself into a ball.

Feliciano pouts and whines, "Pleaseee fratello? We need to go have some fun together!" "Oh my goodness, Feli, I swear if you do not leave and let me sleep I will fucking make sure you never eat pasta again in your lifetime." I threaten keeping my face stuffed in a pillow. I won't really take his pasta away, I mean come on, that's like a death sentence, I'm only saying this because I know it'll get him to shut up. And the empty threat seems to have done the job.

"Ve! Okay Lovi! I won't bother you!" Feliciano quickly pulls on his coat and scarf before practically racing out the room. Damn he can be fast when he wants to be.

"Argh... Finally, peace and quie-" "Ah! A-A-!" I hear a thunk sound from the next door room and various moans.

Dammit! Must be fucking Mathias and Lukas fucking. Why did I out of all people have to get assigned to the room _right _next to theirs!

"Oi! Bastards! I suggest you shut up and consider how some people don't take pleasure (Well, except for perverts like Francis) in listening to two people fucking!" I stand up and bang my fist on the wall in hopes shutting them up.

After a few moments of silence, I sigh in relief and plop back into my bed. "M-Mmf! Ah!" The noises continue much to my annoyance, but much more muffled probably by their attempts to remain the least bit silent.

"UGHH" I groan and hoist myself up and throwing on my coat, boots, scarf, and gloves. It's obvious those two bastards aren't going to stop, so it looks like I'll have to forget my plans on getting some extra asleep.

I exit a ski gear rental shop, dressed in my usual winter clothing, only with a white pair of goggles and slender skis to match. I might as well do some skiing. What _else _can somebody do when their alone at a ski resort?

Not too far across from the rental shop, there's a ski lift. Ngh, I guess I can give it a go. I've seen people do it about a million times on TV and on the internet, how hard could it be? Doesn't look too hard.

Besides, you can't put anything on the internet that isn't true.

"Hola Lovi!~" Antonio greets me happily, hot chocolate in hand, just before I can approach the front desk.

"Ciao bastard." I scoff and cross my arms once turning to face him.

"I see you're going to get on the ski lift? How fun!" He smiles and adjusts one glove that was beginning to slide off.

"Yep, what's it to you bastard?"

"Nothing! I was just asking out of curiousity~ I'll let you enjoy your ski and continue supervising the students walking around, bye Lovi!" I sigh as Antonio takes his leave.

At the front desk, there's a woman whom I assume is in charge of verifying guests, lightly tapping away on her cell phone, bored from the lack of customers.

"Excuse me," I say to her, remembering to keep my manners around women, "is it free to get on the ski lift?" I say with an empty yet warm smile.

She looks up from her phone, a light blush invading her cheeks, "Why yes sir! It is!" She smiles, "There is only weight requirement. May I ask how much you weigh?"

What? Is she saying I'm fucking fat and needs to know how much I weigh so she can make sure I don't break the fucking ski lift?

I stifle a scowl and nod, managing to continue speaking my words smoothly without coveying any anger or offense, "Exactly 124 pounds."

The woman pulled out a chart of some sort and reads over it before frowning and looking back up at me, "I'm sorry sir, but you must be over 130 pounds to ride individually. Either that or have another person to accompany you to even out the weight balance."

Dammit! So it's not that I'm too fat, it's just that I'm too fucking underweight!

In hopes of convincing her otherwise, I stick my lower lip out slightly in a pout, "Please?"

The woman flushes slightly as she shakes her head is refusal.

"_Per favore_ _bella_?" I say again in my native tounge, making sure to throw in a flirtatious wink.

Her blush deepens, yet she doesn't give in, "I'm sorry sir, but for this is for your own safety, these seats are very sensitive you see and are made specially to support a certain weight. We don't want to be responsible for a guest flying off the ski lift or something."

Fuck! Just because I'm a few pounds under the weight limit, I can get on the damn ski lift? That's a load of crap!

I groan and sink my forehead into my crossed arms. "Listen, are you sure there's no other way I can-" "Lovi? What's wrong?"

All of a sudden I feel a wave of embarrassment wash over me and my cheeks stain red at the sight of a emerging Antonio who came out of fucking no where. I _really _hope Antonio hadn't overhead this whole problem. It's fucking embarrassing!

"Nothing bastard..." I mutter and stuff my hands into the pockets of my coat angrily.

The woman nervously looks from me to Antonio before speaking up, "I informed him that since he's under the weight standards he can't board the ski lift, unless, of course, he has someone to accompany him and balance the weight."

Antonio nods in understanding and then shifts his gaze to me with a soft smile, "If you'd like, Lovi, I can accompany you."

I look up and blush lightly at him with a scowl. Why the hell does he have to be so damn considerate? It's annoying and making my stomach do flips! A-At least I _think _that's why... "You'll ride with me?"

"Si! Just let me go rent some ski gear and I'll be right back~"

"Wait! Bastard! When did I agree with you riding with me!?" Dammit! It's too late, he's already left to rent ski gear and he didn't even give me a chance to answer! Aw, fuck it. It's not like I even have a choice now. I might as well just wait for him to get back I guess.

After a few moments of waiting, Antonio returns with a yellow pair of goggles and skis. "It's about damn time." I scowl standing up from a nearby bench.

"Sorry Lovi!" He adjusts his goggles over his bangs, "My debit card fell into the trash can and I couldn't find it. But I have it now~"

"What? How the hell do you drop your-? You know what, I'm not even going to ask." I sigh in surrender. Anything is possible for this ditzy tomato bastard.

So we check in with the woman at the front desk and she allows us to get on once deciding it should now be enough weight to balance out the ski lift.

"Are you excited Lovi?~ This is my first time on one of these!" Antonio beams once we get on, his green eyes dancing with enthusiasm.

"I guess so, it's my first time as well and it looks easy enough." Like I said, it looks completely simple on television.

He nods in agreement, "It does~" Antonio peers over the seat at the ground, "So when do you want go jump?"

Aw crap, I haven't even thought about that. Oh well, I guess we can jump right now and- "F-FUCK NO! NEVER!" If he thinks I'm going to jump into that fucking death trap he's crazy!

Antonio chuckles a bit before speaking, "Calm down Lovi~ It's not that high, you'll be alright."

"Like hell I will! Have you seen how much fucking altitude we have right now? We're practically one million feet above ground!" I grip on tightly to the arm of the seat.

"Now, now, Lovi, I doubt we're _that _high above ground. I think you're just exaggerating." He stifles another chuckle, yet surpresses through an amused smirk while pulling his goggles over his eyes, "It'll be okay, I promise."

"Hell no! Fuck this! I don't have to-! WHAT THE HELL!?" Antonio quickly pulls my goggles on me before suddenly grabbing my arm and jumping off, pulling me down with him.

FuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckFUCK! I swear I'm going to fucking die and when I'm going to fucking haunt that tomato bastard! I don't care if it takes to the end- OOF!

"Ouch! Sorry Lovi! At least you landed on your bottom and not stomach flat!" Antonio immeadietly takes my hand and hoists me up to my feet.

"Ow, dammit!" I wince rubbing my bottom with my free hand. That fucking hurt! "I swear I'm going to kill you and-!" "Okay Lovi! But you're going to have catch me first!" He grins playfully before skiing off in the snow.

The bastard! Alright, he wants to play games, let's play games!

I quickly begin gliding in the snow after Antonio with a victorious grin.

Ha! At this rate I'm bound to catch up! The bastard is already barely a few feet away from me!

"Wow Lovi!~ Your fast!" Antonio dotes looking over his shoulder at me slightly as he skis.

I feel my grin widen, "You better believe it bastard- what the fuck!?" Without warning Antonio throws a snowball into my right hip, causing me to stagger a little.

Oh, it's on...!

As I'm skiing I skillfully crouch down (Fuck yeah, that's how skilled I am) and take a handful of snow, quickly molding it into a ball. "Take this tomato bastard!" I shout, using my free hand to send it crashing into the back of his neck.

Antonio lets out a small 'oof!' as his eyes widen in surprise and he stumbles a little, although doesn't fall. "Hey!" He chuckles, looking back at me for a split second.

Oh fu- I swear that expression is freaking hilarious! If only I could've taken a picture!

The scene replays in my mind and before I know it I'm bursting out laughing.

"Eee! Lovi, be careful!" Antonio calls when I suddenly tumble forward and into the snow.

Owwwwwww... Fuck, I've got to learn to be more careful...

Antonio gasps in surprise and takes an abrupt stop, quickly rushing to my side, "Lovi! Are you alright?" He lifts me to where I'm sitting up, cupping his hands around my face and gingerly checking for any injuries.

I blink a few times in contemplation of what just happened.

And I thought Antonio was clumsy!

My lips curve into an amused smile before I burst into laughter, "A-O-Oh damn! I'm s-such a clumsy f-fuck!" I run a hand through my hair and rest my elbow on Antonio's shoulder, still laughing.

Antonio wears a puzzled look on his face, soon replaced by a warm smile and light blush (Which I'm simply guessing is from the cold. It's fucking cold out here!), "Let's get going mi tomate~ I think it's time to find something safer to do."

First of all, 'Mi tomate'? What the fuck kind of nickname is that?

I pout in disappointment, but shrug it off and stand up with Antonio.

I'm starting to think this stupid trip might not be so bad...

* * *

**Eh? Eh? Antonio and Lovino bond slightly in this chapter? ;3**

**Yay for longer than usual chapters! I recently downloaded a word app on my phone, so it makes uploading and writing documents to much much easier~ So you can hopefully start expecting better than usual updates~**

**I don't know if I'll update before Christmas, so just for precaution, have a very merry Christmas! And make sure to look forward to the next chapter's smut! ;3**

**Love you all~ Au revoir~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Moshi moshi! Yay! Chapter 6! \( ^o^ )/ Sorry for the long wait "" I don't have much to say in this author's note, except that I'm nervous yet enticed for this chapter. This is the first time I've ever written anything remotely smutty... But I'm extremely excited to finally write the least bit of smut~ ( ^.^ )**

**Oh, and the beginning of this chapter isn't the smut I was talking about, it's only the intro xD The so-mentioned smut isn't until towards the end of this chapter.**

**Now on with the chapter! :3**

* * *

_Lovino moaned softly and needily, curling his fingers in Antonio's messy hair as Antonio pressed rough, heated kisses to his bare throat, collar, chest... Really just anything within his reach that was kissable. The kisses were continuous, occasionally chaste, and fervent as Antonio carefully pulled few fingers in and out of Lovino's entrance._

_Then all of a sudden the kisses stopped, leaving Lovino in a short state of confusion._

_"I-I- Lovi, I'm going to go inside now... okay?" Antonio breathed, pulling his fingers out and slowly bringing his hands to Lovino's hips._

_Lovino's eyes widened . He knew that it would happen, he was just surprised it actually _would _be happening._

_He gulped, tightly shutting eyes as Antonio carefully placed himself at Lovino's entrance._

"Nguh..." I groan in frustration, rolling over and stuffing my face in my pillow. "Are you fucking kidding me...!" _Not _again.

My eyes trail down with a look of utter horror to the obvious tent and stain in my boxers.

These damn dreams seem to be to be growing frequent, and about fucking tired about have this mess to clean up. I'm lucky Feliciano left early to hang out with his potato fucker.

Oh, yeah, in case you didn't hear me right, this is the _3rd _time I've dreamt this kind of shit about Antonio. And it's starting to piss me off.

First time, was the day Antonio took me home, and I dreamt of simply sharing kisses.

Second time, on the bus (That's right fuckers I have my secrets), I had a dream where the kisses grew slightly more powerful and we were more handsy... But I just supposed it was because of our accidental kiss.

Third time, just earlier.

...What the fuck... How the fuck am I supposed to deal with all these damn dreams! It's fucking confusing!

The door knocks again pulling my attention away from my doubts and rant.

Before opening the door I quickly wrap myself in a blanket to hide the mess and deep arousal. "What the fuck do you want Tino?" I say leaning against the doorway in an attempt to conceal my "problem".

Tino offers a sheepish smile and nervously stretching his arms and squeezes his hands together behind himself, "E-Erm... H-Hyvää huomenta Lovino! I came to erm- apologize on the behalf of Mathias and Lukas. They were pretty loud last night and-" "Damn right they were too loud last night!" I snap, recalling yesterday's interruption of my sleep, "Mind telling those two bastards to keep it the fuck down? It's already bad enough I have to sleep in the room right fucking next to theirs."

The small fin blinks in surprise, "What? Mathias and Lukas in the room right next to yours-? But Lovino, Mathias and Lukas are in the room down the hall in the room right next to _mine._" My eyes widen a bit in confusion as he gives me a confirming nod, "Kyllä, those two made a lot of noise from probably about 10 pm to midnight, and a lot of the other students from downstairs were even complaining about it. Which is why Ber and I decided to stop by each room this morning to apologize for them..."

"W-Wait, you and Berwald are roomed next to Mathias and Lukas? And that's all the way down the hall you say?" OKAY, now this is just getting fucking confusing.

"M'hm," Tino nods awkwardly seeming to want to hurry up and continue with his own life, "er- a-anyways, l-like I said, I just wanted to apologize for Mathias and Lukas's behavior last night. So I'll be on my way now, bye…!" He finishes almost in a rushed tone and quickly turns and walks away.

Fuck, okay, let me try and get this straight… The overly-horny Dane and Norwegian are know where _near_ my room, and their fucking did not even start until night time.

…Then the two bastards yesterday in the next-door room weren't Mathais and Lukas…?

I sigh before deciding to take a shower (in order to clean up the shameful "mess") and getting dressed properly. Damn this is so confusing…

Once done getting ready, I take the elevator downstairs to the first floor where breakfast is being served and grab a plate. Sunnyside-up eggs, turkey bacon, and nutella crepes (fuck yeah nutella) soon find their way onto my plate, along with a nice cool glass of orange juice.

On the left side of the hotel's cafeteria a vacant table beckons me over to sit in sweet solitude. Allowing me to enjoy my breakfast in peace for a few good minutes until a certain American bastard decides to ruin it.

"Mornin' dude!" Alfred, probably one of the most annoying guys in my life, grins and slides into the seat across from me.

I scoff and shoot a glare at him as I chew on my crepe, "What the hell do you want hamburger bastard?" Shit, just what I needed, somebody to just waltz in and interrupt my peace.

"Woaaahhhhh! No need to get angry Lovino!" He grins, resting his arm on the table and laying his head in the palm of his hand, his grin soon turning into that of a sheepish smile and the frown of his brows. "So erm… I came to talk about what you heard yesterday." Alfred starts awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck, "So I know yesterday when we arrived, Arthur and I were probably bothering the hell out of you, but-"

"Wait, what did you say?"

"Um- Yeah, when the buses arrived and dropped us off. You were in your bedroom and got mad at Arthur and I for being too loud during sex…" Alfred specified nervously (not to mention uncharacteristically) while fiddling with his thumbs.

Fuck… No way… So the loud annoying bastards who were interrupting my sleep yesterday were… Alfred and Arthur!?

"Wait, did you just say _Arthur? _As in _Mr. Kirkland?" _I raise my left eyebrow questioningly in suspicion.

"Yep!"

"_You're fucking a teacher!? _Oh shit, isn't that like, illegal!? He's fucking old! Oh my- that's pedophilia!" Fuck! That's disgusting! Shit, shit, shit! My mind is like, blown right now! I can't even contemplate why the hell anybo-

"Lovino! Shut up! You're too loud!" Alfred whispers sharply, glancing around the breakfast buffet to check if anyone heard. Which, much to Alfred's relief, nobody did.

"First of all," Alfred started in an in-matter-of-factly whisper, wagging his index finger in the air, "Arthur, A.K.A. Mr. Kirkland, is _not _old. He's 22, I'm 17 and going on 18 pretty soon, that's only a 3-4 year difference. Second, even if it is illegal, it isn't if no one knows. And lastly, you're one to talk, Lovino." He finished, leaning back in his chair with a smirk of smug satisfaction.

"What the hell do you mean, 'You're the one to talk, Lovino'? I haven't done a fucking thing." I ask with a scowl. This hamburger bastard obviously has no clue on what the fuck he's talking about.

I swear Alfred's expression grow even more smug as I asked, "Oh? I really thought you would've caught my drift." He leans forward in his chair, "Listen, I know you're dating Mr. Carriedo."

My eyes widen in clear surprise as he makes his statement, choking on a little bit of my bacon.

Me? Antonio? _Together? _That's nonsense! How the hell did he come up with that load of bullcrap? "What the hell- No! Fuck no! Are you fucking high or something? Because that by far is the craziest thing I swear I have ever heard in my damn life!"

"But dude! It's so obvious!" Alfred grinned, sitting up a little in his chair while placing his palms flat on the table, "C'mon, don't lie to me. I'd have to be blind to not know about you two. Besides, don't think I didn't see that kiss on the bus." He winks knowingly.

I feel my face flush in embarrassment at his words. I can't believe this hamburger bastard saw! Damn, I swear this is all that tomato bastard's fault! Making me feel all nervous and shit.

"S-Shut up! You don't know a single fucking thing!" I hiss at the American, "That kiss was a terrible accident and I swear I am most definitely _not _dating Anton-Mr. Carriedo! I would never date my own teacher! Not even if the world relied on it!"

Despite my protests, the American just nods with a childish gleam in his eyes, "Suuuuuuuuure you aren't~" He smiles, standing to feet, "I'll just be on my way then! Time to spend time with my Artie~ You just go find your Mr. Carriedo! Or should I say, Antonio…?" He snickers the last part in a low tone before taking off in a hysterical dash.

"You-! Ah, fuck it…" I finish and sit in the back of my chair with an exasperated sigh as he runs away. Why the hell do I even bother sometimes.

Damn… Before Antonio waltzed into my life, things like this didn't happen. I didn't get bashful at idiot's remarking on my relationship status, question my sexuality, or was even bothered too often. Now… Now, everyday is a completely new surprise for me. And it's all fucking because of my dumb teacher.

After breakfast is fairly normal, I don't get another surprise visit from the American bastard, and I've yet to run into Antonio. Who knows, maybe today will finally be the day I can spend in solitu-

"Lovino!"

Of fucking course.

"Feliciano and I are heading to this cute little café nearby, you need to join us!" Emma, whom I had almost forgotten attended this ski trip as well, approached me with Feliciano following in suit.

"_Need?" _I raise a brow at her as I walk, meeting my brother and her halfway.

"Yes! You just need too! I swear it's the cutest café I've ever laid my eyes on~" Emma squeals before taking my hand and looking me deep and intent in the eyes, "You have to…!"

"Fine, fine…" I sigh in agreement, shooing away her hands so I can join my dense brother in following Emma to the so-called "cute" café.

We arrive at the café in surprisingly no time, and we take our seats by a simply yet nicely dressed window. A cute little waitress (whom I of course don't miss the chance to flash a flirtatious wink at, making her giggle sheepishly) soon comes by to take our orders, which also take almost no time at all to arrive.

I take a sip of my small, mocha and caramel cappuccino with biscotti, "So Emma, this is nice and all, but why the fuck do you two look like you want to leap out of your seats when you are the ones who wanted to come here-"

"Luddy! Mr. Carriedo!" "Big brother!" Suddenly Feliciano and Emma practically dash to the (unwanted) visitors, beaming in their arms while Antonio simply smiles watching as the two hug their family and boyfriend.

"Hi Lovi-!" "What the hell Emma! Feliciano!" I huff, ignoring Antonio's greeting as I focus my anger on the macho-potato bastard and pot-head bastard, "Why are _they _here!" I point to Ludwig and Abel, putting extra emphasis on the word 'they', "You both now how much I fucking hate those two!"

Emma laughs nervously, moving slowly to stand in front Abel, her big brother, "Sorry Lovino, it's just, I g back him! But I had already planned to hang out with Feliciano and you today, so I invited big brother to join us." She nods as a gesture to Abel, "When I informed Feli, he got so excited and asked if he could invite Ludwig. But we remembered how angry you'd be, so we invited Mr. Carriedo to join as well!" Emma smiles with a frown while pointing to Antonio.

"How the fuck is inviting Antonio going to make me feel better about these two!?" I accidentally slip and use Antonio's first name, "You _knew _I was going- fu- ARGH! Fuck it! Just forget it!" I snap at them all before turning around and leaving.

I quickly jog back to the hotel, and eventually make it to my room.

As an outraged, disheveled mess, I throw myself onto my bed after discarding my scarf, coat, boots, and gloves and flip on the TV.

That's when a sudden wave of realization hits me.

I had gotten hysterically angry in front of my friends, enemies, brother, schoolmates, and even random people I didn't know in public. So in other words, _I made a complete fool of myself in front everybody._

…And it's absolutely embarrassing…

"Lovi?" There's a knock at the door, "Lovi, I know you're in there, I can hear the TV."

I groan and roll over belly flat in my bed, my voice muffled in the pillows, "The door's open bastard…"

Antonio takes that as an invitation inside and timidly opens the door to walk inside, "Are you okay? You were pretty angry back there…" Antonio shuts the door behind him.

"Lock it bastard… I don't want anyone to walk in and see me like this…"

Antonio nods and locks the door before sitting on the side up the bed, "So are you going to tell me what's up?"

I sluggishly sit up and face him with a scowl, "Isn't it fucking obvious? I embarrassed myself in front of everybody back there…!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I fucking did!"

"Explain to me how exactly." Antonio crosses his arms with a frown.

Didn't he just fucking witness how earlier!? "I embarrassed myself in front of my friends, family, enemies, I embarrassed myself in front of strangers! How the hell can I _not _be embarrassed?"

Instead he just nods as if there's something I'm not understanding, "Yes, exactly. They're people you don't know! Who are they to care? Plus, Emma, Ludwig, Feliciano, and Abel know you well enough to know how you are. I doubt they'd ever think lowly of you, you're their dear friend."

I blush slightly and look away, "I-I doubt so…"

"Trust me, it's true." Antonio smiles reassuringly and rests a hand carefully on my lap, "…But do tell, how come you hate Abel and Ludwig so much? Abel I understand, he was the worst roommate back in college…" He trails off, bitter hatred from the memories of college gleaming in his eyes.

"It's… complicated." I sigh with a simple shrug of my shoulders.

Antonio nods, and to my sudden surprise wraps his arms around my shoulders and pulls me in for a reassuring hug, "It's all okay, I promise…" He soothes, his warm breath pressing softly and gingerly against my hair.

I look up at him, a blush powdered across my cheeks. This was a little… unconcomfortable… yet pleasant.

He looks down at me, returning the gaze, and blinks once as if taken aback.

The, as what I consider on certain impulse, soft, firm lips meet mine. And it almost feels as if this was met halfway. I'm not too sure, all I know is I'm kissing my fucking teacher… and neither of can bother to pull away…

Antonio raises his hands to my shoulders, moving his lips softly against mine and prodding his tounge at my lips, asking for entry into my mouth which I soon permit him.

I moan quietly as his tounge rolls against the roof of my mouth, along my teeth, every single crevice in my mouth. My hands, in need of something to keep them busy, slide a little down his shoulders as my arms lazily wrap around his neck.

Before I know it, he's soon hovering above me on my bed. His lips soon trailing from my lips, across my jaw and down my throat. Each tender kiss growing more heated than the last as his hands soon wander away from my shoulders and up my shirt. My breath hitches when his fingers tweak a nipple from under the cloth. "Mm-!" I stifle a moan at the abrupt touch. Antonio gives it one last pinch before pulling his hands away to hold my hips.

I move my own hands and tangle my fingers in his chocolate brown curls, nervously placing my chin to rest on top of his head.

My eyes widen and I feel a ripple of pleasure travel down my spine when Antonio's hand cups the interested tent in my pants. "A-Antonio!" I squeak, flushed red, as he simply ignores my surprise.

He moves lower to run his tounge seductively along my collar bone, giving me another squeeze on the growing problem in my pants, pulling yet another pleasurable moan from me as my hips roll into his touch.

Antonio growls lightly in pleasure, biting my collar once before slipping his thumbs into my pants, which eventually leads to his hands.

We adjust our position a little bit to where I'm sitting up, accidentally hitting the remote and hitting it to some random channel (It's not like I'm really going to bother to check what channel right now), while he begins to carefully slide my jeans off my waist, and down to my knees.

I shiver at the cold air in the room, although grow quickly accustomed when he once again lifts himself to kiss me passionately on the lips.

"W-Wait! What was that?" I whisper in a squeak, breaking our kiss to look towards the clanking door knob.

At the noise and the fear of being caught, I quickly shoo Antonio to hide under the bed before my brother walks inside the room, pocketing his room key.

"Feliciano!" I cough, "W-What the hell do you want?"

Feliciano turns red for whatever reason and looks at his feet nervously, "V-Ve~ I-I came to check on how you were doing because you hadn't returned, b-but I see you're doing just fine…" He gestures, looking around the room and me before staring at his feet again.

"What do you mean I'm-" I start, but soon notice my hair, clothes, and the bed are disheveled, and the excitement in my exposed boxers is still standing. And to make matters worse… the channel Antonio and I accidentally switched the channel to… was a porn show.

"I-It's not what it fucking looks like! G-Get the fuck out!" I turn bright red, tossing a pillow at my brother to leave and quickly covering myself with the blanket. Fuck! Now I'm sure Feliciano probably thinks I fucking jerk off to porn now!

"V-Ve!" Feli squeaks and quickly rushes out the door without another word.

Once Feli's gone, I make sure to send Antonio out as well and turn off the TV.

…What the fuck just happened…

* * *

**Extra cookie points if you noticed the title of this story mentioned in this chapter! xD**

**Yeppers, so I hated this chapter. ( -.- ) It just felt way too thrown together and- ugrhhhh, I don't even know how to explain it. *sighs* Oh welllll…**

**Anyways~ So I got a Windows 8 tablet for Christmas from my dad! It has a detachable keyboard and everything~ This makes writing so much easier! ( ^^ ) I can finally get rid of my old sucky laptop xD**

**Oh, and I'm not really the type of person to cuss (I only cuss when writing fanfiction that has Lovino or Natalya in it) But recently I've realized because of writing from Lovino's point of view so much, I've been cursing a whole lot more in my mind. Sometimes I almost slip and curse when I make a mistake of some sort "" I mean, yesterday I was even at Subway with my dad, and as we were walking out I accidentally dropped the bag with my sub in it and I said the word "Damn!" right in front of my dad!.Thankfully when I said it, I muttered it under my breath, so he didn't hear. ( ^^ ) But regardless, Lovino is starting to rub off on me~ ( *-* ) What to do, what to do…**

**Thanks for all of your kind reviews! I swear you make me oh so happy when you review, follow, or favorite~ Thank you and love you! ( ^^ ) Bye bye for now!~**

**By the way, I have a Tumblr now~ So if you're ever in the mood for some adorable Hetalia picture reblogs, you can find me on Tumblr by searching ****teriyakimaki****~ ( *w* )**

**Moomins and pixies,**

**TeriyakiMaki~**


End file.
